Andrew Lipson
Name: Lipson, Andrew Gender: Male Age: 17 (started school a year late) Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Presently, nothing, but used to be in the school play and used to be on the hockey team, and was the pool champion for the school. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Think of what the lovechild of Jason Biggs and Adam Sandler would look like. More of Adam Sandler, though. He's got short brown hair and green eyes. His skin is pockmarked by a bout of acne that he went through a few years ago, that has all healed up. He's not a bad looking kid, in fact some think he's quite handsome, if not a little goofy-looking. He DOES look like Adam Sandler. Usually found in Enyce clothes, with baggy blue jeans and a red fitted cap. He looks like the prototypical rap-obsessed 'wigger' teen. Biography: However, he isn't. While Andrew does listen to rap and enjoys it, and sometimes finds himself slipping into the rap slang, Andrew's really a normal white guy at heart. Really smart, he was plagued by a learning disability as a child, otherwise he would have gone into the gifted program. He's managed to overcome it though, and does reasonably well in school. While he can be abraisive at times to some people, he can also be a good friend to others. He gets visibly angry when people make fun of his nose, which while being a typical Jewish nose, isn't all that big. He also gets infuriated whenever anyone brings up his ex-girlfriend, who led him on and then cheated on him several times. He hates her with a passion. Lately, Andrew gets upset easily, and has become slightly withdrawn. He'll be looking for his best friend, Adam Dodd, in the hopes that the two can make it to the end. Other: The reason for Andrew's withdraw was that last year on his birthday, while travelling to a paintball place to go paintballing with some friends, Andrew was involved in a serious car accident that left him without the use of his legs. As such, he's confined to a wheelchair. This likely will be a serious disadvantage to him in this setting. Andrew was not on the plane with the others, but was kidnapped in the middle of the night by the SOTF organizers, in order to give the handicapped viewers someone to cheer for. Number: 17 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Mauser M2 Conclusions: A wheelchair, huh? That might become a major liability later on, especially if someone sneaks up on him, or one of the wheels gets stuck in a rut, or something of that sort. Heh... Game Evaluations Handled by: d0ddi0slave Kills: None Killed by: Struck by lightning, drowned Collected Weapons: Mauser M2 (issued weapon, to Adam Dodd). Allies: Umi Martin, Adam Dodd Enemies: None. Mid-Game Evaluation: Andrew Lipson would have a short stay on the island, and while upon first glance, he wouldn't be seen to have all that big of an effect on the game itself, he would actually have quite a large effect on the game AFTER his death, which would come as the result of a freak accident. After awakening and meeting up with Umi Martin and her group, Andrew stayed with them on the Lookout Point until he realized that he had his cell-phone with him. Hoping to get a signal, he wheeled himself to the highest point on the Lookout, and actually got a signal through, speaking with his close friend Adam Dodd for about five minutes before lightning hit the phone and shorted out the brakes on his wheelchair, sending him rolling off the cliff. After bouncing off the rocks and miracuously surviving the fall, Andrew found himself on a beach, where he was unable to move due to his arms being broken, and his paralysis. As the tide came in, Andrew tragically drowned. Post-Game Evaluation: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Oh MAN! How unlucky can ya get? I mean, first you get struck by lightning, then you fall off a cliff, and then you drown! Well this has got to be the most entertaining thing we've seen this season! Oh man, at least the kid learned why we call this "Survival of the Fittest" and not "Survival of the Handicappable"! Haha! Memorable Quote(s): "Well hell, I guess that's tomorrow, huh? Fuck, looks like I will live to see 18. Barely. Heh." -Andrew Lipson to Umi Martin mere moments before his death. What's even the point...? I want my mommy... - last thoughts "Nah, man. It's not that bad. It's like, a bar, and shit. Free drinks, and lots of pool tables. Definitely could be worse. Basically, think of Dave & Buster's, and then - it's free. Pretty sweet, I gotta say." '- After being asked by a hallucinating Adam Dodd as to what death was like.' Other/Trivia *Andrew is based off of one of d0ddi0slave's real life best friends, though the guy isn't in a wheelchair. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Andrew, in chronological order. *LookOUT Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andrew Lipson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students